pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Hall (poet)
Joseph Hall (1 July 1574 - 8 September 1656) was an Anglican bishop and an English poet, satirist, and moralist.Joseph Hall, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, July, 2016. His contemporaries knew him as a devotional writer, and a high-profile controversialist of the early 1640s. Life Youth Hall was born at Bristow Park, near Ashby-de-la-Zouch, Leicestershire. He came of a large family, being one of twelve children born to John Hall, agent in Ashby-de-la-Zouch for Henry Hastings, 3rd Earl of Huntingdon. Hall's mother, Winifred (Bambridge), was a Calvinist close to Anthony Gilby.http://www.enotes.com/literary-criticism/hall-joseph/introduction?print=1 Her son later compared her to St. Monica of Hippo: :What day did she pass without a large task of private devotion? whence she would still come forth, with a countenance of undissembled mortification. Never any lips have read to me such feeling lectures of piety; neither have I known any soul that more accurately practised them than her own." Hall received his early education at the local Ashby Grammar School, founded by his father's patron the Earl. He was then sent, in 1589, to Emmanuel College, Cambridge, where Anthony Gilby's son Nathaniel was a Fellow and advocated this course.http://198.82.142.160/spenser/BiographyRecord.php?action=GET&bioid=4787 The college was Puritan in tone, and Hall was undoubtedly under Calvinist influence in his youth. After some early setbacks (his father found it difficult to pay for a university education and nearly recalled him after the first two years), Hall's academic career was a great success. He was chosen for two years in succession to read the public lecture on rhetoric in the schools, and in 1595 became a Fellow of his college. Priest Having taken holy orders, Hall was offered the mastership of Blundell's School, Tiverton, Devon, but he refused it in favour of the living of Hawstead, Suffolk, to which he was presented (1601) by Sir Robert Drury. The appointment was not wholly satisfactory: in his parish Hall had an opponent in a Mr Lilly, whom he describes as a "witty and bold atheist", he had to find money to make his house habitable, and he felt that his patron Sir Robert underpaid him. Nevertheless in 1603, he married Elizabeth Wynniff of Brettenham, Suffolk. In 1605, Hall travelled abroad for the first time when he accompanied Sir Edmund Bacon on an embassy to Spa, with the special aim, he says, of acquainting himself with the state and practice of the Romish Church. At Brussels, he disputed at the Jesuit college on the authentic character of modern miracles, until his patron at length asked him to stop. His devotional writings had attracted the notice of Henry, Prince of Wales, who made him one of his chaplains (1608). Hall preached officially on the 10th anniversary of King James's accession in 1613, with an assessment in An Holy Panegyrick of the Church of England flattering to the king.Graham Barry, The Golden Age Restor'd (1981), pp. 232–5. In 1612, Edward Denny, 1st Earl of Norwich, gave him the curacy of Waltham-Holy-Cross, Essex, and, in the same year, he received the degree of Doctor of Divinity. Later he received the prebend of Willenhall in the collegiate church of Wolverhampton. In 1616, he accompanied James Hay, Lord Doncaster to France, where he was sent to congratulate Louis XIII on his marriage, but Hall was compelled by illness to return. In his absence, the king nominated him Dean of Worcester. In 1617, he accompanied James I to Scotland, where he defended the Five Articles of Perth, five points of ceremonial which the king desired to impose upon the Scots.Francis J. Bremer, Tom Webster, Puritans and Puritanism in Europe and America: A Comprehensive Encyclopedia (2006), p. 117. In the next year he was chosen as one of the English deputies at the Synod of Dort. But he fell ill, and was replaced by Thomas Goad.http://wesley.nnu.edu/wesleyan_theology/theojrnl/26-30/27.4.htm At the time (1621–2) when Marco Antonio de Dominis announced his intention to return to Rome, after a stay in England, Hall wrote to try to dissuade him, without success. In a long-unpublished reply (printed 1666) De Dominis justified himself in a comprehensive statement of his mission against schism and its limited results, hampered by Dort and a lack of freedom under James I.W. B. Patterson, King James VI and I and the Reunion of Christendom (1997), pp. 252–3. Bishop In a sermon Columba Noæ of February 1624 (1623 O.S.) to Convocation, he gave a list or personal panorama of leading theologians of the Church of England.Google Books: Juel, Humfrey, Foxe, Whitgift, Fulke, Whitaker, Raynolds, Bilson, Greenam, Babington, Eedes, Holland, Playfer, Abbotses i.e. George Abbot and Robert Abbot, Perkins, Field, Hooker, Overall, Willet, White, Mason. In the same year he also refused the see of Gloucester: at the time English delegates to Dort were receiving preferment, since King James approved of the outcome. Hall was then involved as a mediator, taking an active part in the Arminian and Calvinist controversy in the English church, and trying to get other clergy to accept Dort. In 1627, he became Bishop of Exeter.W. J. Patterson, King James VI and I and the Reunion of Christendom (1997), pp. 280–1. In spite of his Calvinistic opinions, he maintained that to acknowledge the errors which had arisen in the Catholic Church did not necessarily imply disbelief in her catholicity, and that the Church of England having repudiated these errors should not deny the claims of the Roman Catholic Church on that account. This view commended itself to Charles I and his episcopal advisers; even if Hall, with John Davenant and Thomas Morton, was considered a likely die-hard by Richard Montagu if it ever came to reunification with the Catholic Church.Kevin Sharpe, The Personal Rule of Charles I (1992), p. 307. At the same time, Archbishop Laud sent spies into Hall's diocese to report on the Calvinistic tendencies of the bishop and his lenience to the Puritan and low church clergy. Hall gradually took up an anti-Laudian, but also anti-Presbyterian position, while remaining a Protestant eirenicist in co-operation with John Dury and concerned with continental Europe.Hugh Trevor-Roper, Religion, the Reformation and Social Change (1967), p. 256.Hugh Trevor-Roper, Archbishop Laud (2000 edition), p. 264 and p. 266.Anthony Milton, Catholic and Reformed: The Roman and Protestant Churches in English Protestant Thought, 1600–1640 (2002), p. 398. In 1641 Hall was translated to the See of Norwich, and in the same year sat on the Lords' Committee on religion. On 30 December, he was, with other bishops, brought before the bar of the House of Lords to answer a charge of high treason of which the Commons had voted them guilty. They were finally convicted of an offence against the Statute of Praemunire, and condemned to forfeit their estates, receiving a small maintenance from the parliament. They were immured in the Tower from New Year to Whitsuntide, when they were released on finding bail. Retirement On his release, Hall proceeded to his new diocese at Norwich, the revenues of which he seems for a time to have received, but in 1643, when the property of the "malignants" was sequestrated, Hall was mentioned by name. Mrs Hall had difficulty in securing a fifth of the maintenance (£400) assigned to the bishop by the parliament; they were eventually ejected from the palace, and the cathedral was dismantled. Hall describes its desecration in Hard Measure: He goes on to describe vividly the triumphal procession of the puritan iconoclasts as they carried vestments, service books and singing books to be burned in the nearby market place, while soldiers lounged in the despoiled cathedral drinking and smoking their pipes. Hall retired to the village of Heigham, near Norwich, where he spent his last thirteen years preaching and writing until he was first forbidden by man, and at last disabled by God. He bore his many troubles and the additional burden of much bodily suffering with sweetness and patience, dying on 8 September 1656. In his old age, Hall was attended upon by the doctor Thomas Browne, who wrote of him: :A person of singular humility, patience and piety: his own works are the best monument, and character of himself, which was also very lively drawn in his excellent funeral sermon preached by my learned and faithful friend Mr. John Whitefoot, Rector of Heigham.Extract from Browne's miscellaneous tract Repertorium. Family By his wife Elizabeth, daughter of George Winiffe of Brettenham, Suffolk (she died 27 August 1652, aged 69), Hall had six sons and two daughters. The eldest son, Robert Hall, D.D. (1605–1667), became canon of Exeter in 1629, and archdeacon of Cornwall in 1633. Joseph Hall, the second son (1607–1669), was registrar of Exeter Cathedral. George Hall, the third son (1612–1668), became bishop of Chester. Samuel, the fourth son (1616–1674), was sub-dean of Exeter. His relationship to the stoicism of the classical age, exemplified by Seneca the Younger], is still debated, with the importance of neo-stoicism and the influence of Justus Lipsius to his work being contested, in contrast to Christian morality.Audrey Chew, Joseph Hall and Neo-Stoicism, PMLA, Vol. 65, No. 6 (Dec., 1950), pp. 1130–1145. Writing He contributed to several distinct literary areas: satirical verse as a young man; polemical writing, particularly in defending episcopacy; and devotional writings, including contemplations carrying a political slant. He was influenced by Lipsian neostoicism.http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/justus-lipsius/ The anonymous Mundus alter et idem is a satirical utopian fantasy, not denied by him in strong terms at any point. Thomas Fuller wrote: :"He was commonly called our English Seneca for the purenesse, plainnesse, and fulnesse of his style. Not unhappy at Controversies, more happy at Comments, very good in his Characters, better in his Sermons, best of all in his Meditations." Satire and poetry During his residence at Cambridge he wrote his Virgidemiarum (1597),'Virgidemiarum. Sixe Bookes. First three Bookes. Of Toothlesse Satyrs. (1) Poeticall, (2) Academicall, (3) Morall (1597) satires in English written after Latin models. The claim he put forward in the prologue to be the earliest English satirist"I first adventure, follow me who list And be the second English satirist" offended John Marston, who attacked him in satires published in 1598. In the declining years of the reign of Elizabeth I there was much satirical literature, and it was felt to be an attack on established institutions. John Whitgift, the archbishop of Canterbury, ordered that Hall's satires, along with works of Thomas Nashe, John Marston, Christopher Marlowe, Sir John Davies and others should be burnt, on the ground of licentiousness; but shortly afterwards Hall's book was ordered to be "staied at the press," which may be interpreted as reprieved.See Notes and Queries 3rd series, xii. 436. Virgidemiarum was followed by an amended edition in 1598, and in the same year by Virgidemiarum. The three last bookes. Of byting Satyres (reprinted 1599). Not in fact the earliest English satirist, Hall wrote in smooth heroic couplets. In the first book of his satires (Poeticall), he attacks the writers whose verses were devoted to licentious subjects, the bombast of Tamburlaine and tragedies built on similar lines, the laments of the ghosts of the Mirror for Magistrates, the metrical eccentricities of Gabriel Harvey and Richard Stanyhurst, the extravagances of the sonneteers, and the sacred poets (Southwell is aimed at in "Now good St Peter weeps pure Helicon, And both the Mary's make a music moan"). In Book II Satire 6 occurs a description of the trencher-chaplain, who is tutor and hanger-on in a country manor. Among his other satirical portraits is that of the famished gallant, the guest of "Duke Humfray." Book VI consists of one long satire on vices and follies dealt with in the earlier books. Hall's earliest published verse appeared in a collection of elegies on the death of Dr. William Whitaker, to which he contributed the only English poem (1596). A line in Marston's Pigmalion's Image (1598) indicates that Hall wrote pastoral poems, but none of these have survived. He also wrote: *''The King's Prophecie''; or Weeping Joy (1603), a gratulatory poem on the accession of James I *''Epistles'', both the first and second volumes of which appeared in 1608 and a third in 1611 *''Characters of Virtues and Vices'' (1608), versified by Nahum Tate (1691) *''Solomon's Divine Arts'' (1609) Hall gave up verse satires and lighter forms of literature when he was ordained a minister in the Church of England. ''Mundus alter et idem'' Hall wrote, according to current scholarly consensus, the dystopian Mundus alter et idem sive Terra Australis antehac semper incognita; Longis itineribus peregrini Academici nuperrime illustrata (1605? and 1607), by "Mercurius Britannicus." Mundus alter is an excuse for a satirical description of London, with some criticism of the Catholic church, and is said to have furnished Jonathan Swift with hints for Gulliver's Travels. It is classified as a Menippean satire, and was almost contemporary with another such satire by John Barclay, Euphormionis Satyricon, with which it shares the features of being written in Latin (Hall generally wrote in English), and a concern for religious commentary.Paul Salzman, Narrative Contexts for Bacon's New Atlantis, p. 39, in Bronwen Price (editor), Francis Bacon's New Atlantis: New interdisciplinary essays (2002). The narrator takes a voyage in the ship Fantasia, in the southern seas, visiting the lands of Crapulia, Viraginia, Moronia and Lavernia (populated by gluttons, nags, fools and thieves respectively). Moronia parodies Catholic customs; in its province Variana is found an antique coin parodying Justus Lipsius, a target for Hall's satire ad hominem (here the personal attack goes beyond the Menippean model).Adriana McCrea, Constant Minds: Political virtue and the Lipsian paradigm in England, 1584–1650 (1997), p. 176. Hall wrote it for private circulation, and did not intend to publish it.http://www.ull.ac.uk/specialcollections/bookofthemonth/2007_02.shtml The book was published at the hands of William Knight, who wrote a Latin preface, he being only tentatively identified by scholars (there are several candidate clergymen of that name, the one with dates (c.1573–1617?) being singled out). It was reprinted in 1643, with Civitas Solis by Tommaso Campanella, and New Atlantis by Francis Bacon.http://www.folger.edu/html/folger_institute/experience/objects_leonidas.htm It was not clearly ascribed to Hall by name until 1674, when Thomas Hyde, the librarian of the Bodleian, identified "Mercurius Britannicus" with Joseph Hall, as is now accepted.For another view on the question of the authorship of this pamphlet, and arguments in favour of the suggestion that it was written by Alberico Gentili, see Edward Augustus Petherick, Mundus alter et idem, reprinted from the Gentleman's Magazine (July 1896). On the other hand Hall's authorship was an open secret, and in 1642 John Milton used it to attack Hall (during the Smectymnuus controversy) by employing the argument that Utopia and New Atlantis had a constructive approach lacking in Mundus Alter.Christopher Hill, Milton and the English Revolution (1979), p. 49. The Mundus alter was translated into English by John Healey (1608–9) as The Discovery of a New World or A Description of the South Indies by an English Mercury. This was a free and necessarily unauthorised translation, and involved Hall in controversy. Andrea McCrea describes Hall's interactions with Robert Dallington, and then Healey, against the background of a few years of the pace-setting culture of the court of Henry Frederick, Prince of Wales. Dallington advocated travel, indeed the Grand Tour, while Hall was minatory about its effects; Dallington wrote aphorisms following Lipsius and Guicciardini, while Hall had moved away from the Tacitist strand in humanist thought to the more conservative Senecan tendency with which he was permanently to be associated. Healey embroidered political details into the Mundus alter translation, and outed Hall as author at least as far as his initials, the emphasis on politics again being a Tacitist one. Healey had noble patronage, and Hall's position with respect to the princely court culture was revealed as close that of the king, placing him as an outsider rather than in the new group of movers and shakers.Adriana McCrea, Constant Minds: Political virtue and the Lipsian paradigm in England, 1584–1650 (1997), pp. 194–196. On the death of Prince Henry, his patron, Hall did preach the funeral sermon to his household. Controversy Hall's initial work of religious controversy was against Protestant separatists. In 1608 he had written a letter of remonstrance to John Robinson and John Smyth. Robinson, who had been a beneficed clergyman near Yarmouth, had replied in An Answer to a Censorious Epistle; and uHall published (1610) A Common Apology against the Brownists, a lengthy treatise answering Robinson paragraph by paragraph. It set a style, tight but rich using animadversion, for Hall's theological writings. Hall criticised Robinson, the future pastor of the Mayflower congregation, alongside Richard Bernard and John Murton.Francis J. Bremer, Tom Webster, Puritans and Puritanism in Europe and America: A Comprehensive Encyclopedia (2006), p. 216. He did his best in his Via media, The Way of Peace (1619), to persuade the two parties (Calvinist and Arminian) to accept a compromise. His later defence of the English Church, and episcopacy as Biblical, entitled Episcopacy by Divine Right (1640), was twice revised at Laud's dictation. This was followed by An Humble Remonstrance to the High Court of Parliament (1640 and 1641), an eloquent and forceful defence of his order, which produced a retort from the syndicate of Puritan divines, who wrote under the name of Smectymnuus. This was followed by a long controversy to which John Milton contributed 5 pamphlets, virulently attacking Hall and his early satires. Critical introduction by John Churton Collins Hall boasts that he was the first English satirist. This is not true. To say nothing of the fathers of our tongue, and of the satires of Barklay, Skelton, Roye, and Gascoigne, he had been anticipated in his own walk by Thomas Lodge, whose Fig for Momus appeared in 1593. Hall has however a higher claim to praise. He was the founder of a great dynasty of satirists. He made satire popular, and he determined its form. Marston immediately succeeded him as his disciple; the author of Skialetheia, the author of Microcynicon, and innumerable other anonymous satirists followed in rapid succession, till we reach Donne and Jonson, Wither and Marvel, Dryden and Oldham. In all these poets the influence of Hall is either directly or indirectly perceptible. Dryden had in all probability perused him with care, and Pope was so sensible of his merits that he not only carefully interlined his copy of Hall, but expressed much regret that he had not been acquainted with his Satires sooner. Hall’s abilities, not only as a satirist, but as a descriptive writer and as a master of style, are of a high order. His models were, he tells us, Horace, Juvenal, and Persius. With the first he has little in common; he has none of his sobriety, none of his grace, none of his urbanity. To the influence of the third is to be attributed his most characteristic defect, obscurity, an obscurity which arises not from confusion or plethora of thought, but from affectation in expression, from archaic phraseology, from unfamiliar combinations, from recondite allusions, from elliptical apostrophes, and from abrupt transitions. To Juvenal his obligations were great indeed. He borrows his phrases, his turns, his rhetorical exaggerations, his trick of allusive and incidental satire, his reflections, his whole method of dealing with and delineating vice. But borrowing he assimilates. Hall’s satire is distinguished by its vehemence and intrepidity. He has himself described the savage delight with which he applied himself to satirical composition, and every fervid page testifies the truth of his confession. He never seems to flag: his energy and fertility of invective are inexhaustible. He has in his six books bared and lashed every vice in the long and dreary catalogue of human frailty; but the reader, soon surfeited, is glad to leave him to pursue his ungrateful task alone. Nor is Hall more attractive when painting the minor foibles of mankind; for his humour is hard, his touch heavy, and his wit saturnine. As a delineator of men and manners he will always be interesting. His Satires are a complete picture of English society at the end of the sixteenth century. His sketches are vivid and singularly realistic, for he has the rare art of being minute without being prolix, of crowding without confusing his canvas; and he united the faculty of keen observation to great natural insight. History is indeed almost as much beholden to him as satire. His style is, for the age at which his poems appeared, wonderful. Though marred by the defects to which we have referred, it is as a rule at once energetic and elegant, at once fluent and felicitous, at once terse and ornate. He carried the heroic couplet almost to perfection. His versification is indeed sometimes so voluble and vigorous, that we might, as Campbell well observed, imagine ourselves reading Dryden. To cull one or two examples:— : ‘Fond fool! six feet shall serve for all thy store, :And he that cares for most shall find no more.’ :‘Nay, let the Devil and St. Valentine :Be gossips to those ribald rhymes of thine.’ :‘And each day dying lives, and living dies.’ He is the first of our authors to evince decided powers of epigrammatic expression, and to diversify the heroic couplet by the introduction of the triplet. It is much to be regretted that Hall’s most vigorous and most successful writing is of such a character as makes it impossible to be presented to general readers in our day. The conclusion of the first satire of the fourth book, and of the fourth satire of the same book, are passages in question. In consulting the interests of propriety we are, we must add, not consulting the interests of Hall’s fame as a satirist, though the shade of a Father of the Church will we trust forgive the injury. Besides these Satires he was the author of a few miscellaneous poems, chiefly of a religious and elegiac character, but they are not of much value.from John Churton Collins, "Critical Introduction: Joseph Hall (1574–1656)," The English Poets: Selections with critical introductions (edited by Thomas Humphry Ward). New York & London: Macmillan, 1880-1918. Web, Apr. 8, 2016. Publications Poetry *''Virgidemiarum. Satires in six books''. Oxford, UK: printed for R. Clements, 1753. *''Complete Poems'' (edited by Alexander Balloch Grosart). Blackburn, Lancashire, UK: privately published, printed by C.E. Simms, 1879. *''The Poems of Joseph Hall, bishop of Exeter and Norwich'' (edited by A. Davenport). Liverpool, UK: Liverpool University Press, 1969. Non-fiction Controversial *''The Olde Religion: A treatise, wherein is laid downe the true state of the difference betwixt the Reformed and the Romane Church; and the blame of this schisme is cast upon the true Authors''. London : William Stansby for Nathaniel Butter & Richard Hawkins, 1628. *''A Short Answer to the Tedious Vindication of Smectymnuus''. London: Nathaniel Butter, 1641. *''A Modest Confutation of a Slanderous and Scurrilous Libell, entitvled: Animadversions vpon the remonstrants defense against Smectymnuus'' London: 1642. Devotional *''Holy Observations Lib. I: Also some fewe of Davids Psalmes metaphrased, for a taste of the rest''. London: H.L. for Samuel Macham, 1607. *''The Arte of Divine Meditation''. London: Tho: Purfoot for Samuell Macham, & Lawrence Lyle, 1609. *''Heaven upon Earth, or of True Peace and Tranquillitie of Mind'' (1606) **''Heaven upon earth : and Characters of vertues and vices'' (edited by Ruolf Kirk). New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press, 1970. *''The Passion Sermon: Preached at Paules Crosse, on Good-Friday. Apr. 14. 1609''. London: W. Stansby for Samuell Macham, 1609. *''Meditations and Vowes, Divine and Morall''. London: Humfrey Lownes, for Arthur Iohnson, Samuell Macham, & Lawrence Lisle, 1614; **(edited by Charles Edward Sayle). New York: Dutton, 1901; London: Grant Richards, 1904. *''Occasional Meditations'' (edited by his son, Robert Hall). London: Alsop and T. Fawcet? for Nath Butter, 1630. **''Occasional Meditations; also, The breathings of the devout soul''. London: William Pickering, 1851. *''The Devout Soul; or Rules of Heavenly Devotion''. London: W.H. for George Latham, Junior, 1650. *''The Balm of Gilead; or, Comforts for the distressed, both moral and divine''. London: Thomas Newcomb for John Holden, 1650. *''Christ Mysticall; or the blessed union of Christ and his Members''. London : Printed by M. Flesher, and are to be sold by William Hope, Gabriel Beadle, and Nathaniel Webbe, 1647; London: E. Withers, 1755; London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1908. *''Resolutions and Decisions of Divers Practicall cases of Conscience''. London: London: M.F. for Nath. Butter, 1649; London: R. Hodgkinson & J. Grismond, 1654. *''The Great Mystery of Godliness''. London: E. Cotes for John Place, 1659. Collected editions *''A Recollection of Such Treatises as Haue Bene Heretofore Seuerally Ppublished: And are nowe reuised, corrected, augmented''. London: Samuel Macham, 1615. *''The works of Joseph Hall B. of Exceter''. London: T. Pauier, M. Flesher, & I. Haviland, 1625; London: I.H. for Ed. Brewster, 1628. *''The Shaking of the Olive-tree: The remaining works of that incomparable prelate Joseph Hall D.D. late lord bishop of Norwich''. London: J. Cadwel for J. Crooke, 1660. *''The Works of the Right Reverend father in God Joseph Hall, Lord Bishop of Norwich''. London: Tho. Hodgkin, 1714. *''Extracts from Various Devotional Writings''. Birmingham, UK: T. Chapman, 1784. *''A Selection from the Writings''. Andover, NH: Allen, Morrill, & Wardwell, 1845; New York: Robert Carter, 1850. *''The Works'' (edited by Phillip Wynter). Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1863; New York: AMS Press, 1969. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Joseph Hall 1574, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 22, 2016. See also * List of British poets References * In 1826 John Jones published Bishop Hall, His Life and Times.online text *A recent biography of Joseph Hall is Bishop Joseph Hall: 1574–1656: A biographical and critical study by Frank Livingstone Huntley, D.S.Brewer Ltd, Cambridge, 1979. *Criticism of his satires is to be found in Thomas Warton's History of English Poetry, vol. iv. pp. 363–409 (ed. Hazlitt, 1871), where a comparison is instituted between Marston and Hall. *Richard A. McCabe, Joseph Hall: A study in satire and meditation (1982) Notes External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of Joseph Hall (1574-1656) (1 satire) at Representative Poetry Online *Hall in The English Poets: An anthology: "The Golden Age," "Hollow Hospitality," "A Coxcimb," "A Deserted Mansion," Advice to Marry Betimes" *Bp. Joseph Hall (1574-1656) info & 6 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *Joseph Hall at PoemHunter (8 poems) *Joseph Hall at the Poetry Nook (70 poems) ;Books * Ian Laurenson. Mundus Alter Et Idem: A Satirical Utopia in The La Trobe Library ;About *Joseph Hall in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Hall, Joseph in the Dictionary of National Biography * Joseph Hall (1574-1650) at Luminarium. * Original article is at Hall, Joseph Category:1574 births Category:1656 deaths Category:16th-century English people Category:17th-century English people Category:People of the Tudor period Category:People of the Stuart period Category:17th-century Anglican bishops Category:Alumni of Emmanuel College, Cambridge Category:Bishops of Exeter Category:Bishops of Norwich Category:Christian mystics Category:Deans of Worcester Category:English sermon writers Category:16th-century writers Category:17th-century writers Category:Early modern Christian devotional writers Category:Participants in the Synod of Dort Category:People from Ashby-de-la-Zouch Category:16th-century poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:English satirists